1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of portable workbenches which include a folding frame capable of being folded into a relatively small package for easy transport, and also foldable into a work position where the working surface is horizontal, and an easel position in which the working surface is downwardly inclined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable workbenches which provide some type of vise structure for handling relatively large objects have taken many different forms in the prior art. Fleming U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,508 describes a clamping sawhorse and workbench. Foldable workbenches of various designs are shown in Larson U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,177; Szopo U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,559; Alessio U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,435, and Blachly U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,557. A combination worktable and vise of somewhat different design is shown in Wing U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,778 and Hickman U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,260.
Currently, there are a large number of portable workbenches on the market which use double crank assemblies so that each of the upper beams is independently positionable, within limits, to accommodate irregularly shaped workpieces. Such structures are shown, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,619; 4,034,684; 4,061,305; 4,061,323; 4,073,484; 4,076,229; 4,140,309; 4,157,174; 4,159,821; 4,169,606; 4,216,949; 4,223,881.
While these workbenches have been widely advertised and sold their usefulness is somewhat limited and they are not as flexible as might be desired. In addition, the portable workbenches presently available commercially are relatively expensive.